


Hoping for a Miracle

by BrighterthanViolet



Series: Digi drabbles [4]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighterthanViolet/pseuds/BrighterthanViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru's got a plan. Hopefully, it'll work out- not that he's going to stick around to find out. There's a reason his crest isn't Courage. (Just speech)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoping for a Miracle

"Sorry I'm late, guys! Coach held me behind after soccer... hey, where's TS? Doesn't basketball cut out before soccer?"

"Hasn't shown up yet. Anyone know where he is?"

"Best friends don't know everything, Miyako."

"Iori? He's your DNA partner, after all."

"Exactly- DNA partner, not pet."

"I don't get it..."

"Somehow, Daisuke-san, I didn't think you would."

"...Was that an insult?"

"No, no, merely an observation."

"Hey, sorry I'm late- ah!"

"Takeru!"

"Geez, TA, I thought basketball players were supposed to be... I don't know, not clumsy?"

"He tripped over _your_ foot, Daisuke!"

"It's not like I _meant_ to trip him up! Always assume the worst, don't you, Miyako? I think there's a saying about that..."

"Daisuke, just don't."

"Okay, Hikari-chan. Er, sorry, TE. I guess."

"Try to make it _sound_ like you're sorry, at least!"

"Oh, I'm so _sorry_ that I'm not up to the expectations of _her highness_."

"Quit it, you two."

"But really. Sorry."

"Ow... Well, I guess you can make it up to me by taking me to that new pizza place, Friday at eight. See ya!"

"...Did that really just happen?"

"If you're referring to Takeru-san asking you on a date then disappearing to the Digital World before you could reply, Daisuke-san, then yes."

"Did you know he was going to do that?"

"Ask Daisuke-kun out? Yeah. Dunno where he got the idea from. Onii-chan, probably."

"Why would Takeru-san ask Taichi-san for dating advise rather than Yamato-san?"

"Onii-chan knows Daisuke-kun better."

"Ah."

"I thought he wanted to date you..."

"Daisuke, keep up!"

"Well _soh-ree_ if I'm a bit confused! And you were thinking that, too."

"So?"

"Please don't start arguing again..."

"I don't think they're listening. Should we go on ahead, dagyaa?"

"I'm afraid I must stay with Miyako-san, but you two should go ahead. Hikari-san and Tailmon already left."

"I didn't notice, dagyaa!"

"You don't look well, Iori-san."

"I feel a headache coming on."

"So do I, Iori-san. So do I."


End file.
